


[Podfic] A Little More Than Intimate

by RsCreighton



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue reflects on Logan, relationships, and a toothbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little More Than Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little More Than Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97231) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] A Little More Than Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354051) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Thanks to seperis for having blanket permission, and to analise010 who gave this a listen and didn't hate it :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bXMEN%5d%20A%20Little%20More%20Than%20Intimate.mp3)

  * ## Downloads

    * [ MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bXMEN%5d%20A%20Little%20More%20Than%20Intimate.mp3) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 0:24:54

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Opening/ending song is Empire Cast [ Look But Don't Touch ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFmosDnuYW0)


End file.
